vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Haytham Kenway
Summary Haytham E. Kenway (1725 – 1781) was the first Grand Master of the Templar Order's Colonial Rite, reigning from 1754 until his death in 1781, whereupon he was succeeded by Charles Lee. Son of the pirate Assassin Edward Kenway, Haytham was converted to the Templar cause at a young age by Reginald Birch, following his father's murder in 1735. After being sent to the British colonies in America to locate a suspected First Civilization storehouse, Haytham remained and established a permanent organized Templar presence in the colonies. Under his leadership, the Colonial Rite grew exponentially, almost completely destroying their Assassin counterparts, and manipulating the colonial governments at every level. During this time, he unknowingly sired a son – Ratonhnhaké:ton – with Kaniehtí:io, a Kanien'kehá:ka woman whom he had met during his initial quest for the storehouse. Haytham briefly left the colonies when his associates located his long-lost sister Jennifer in Damascus. He journeyed there to free her, and she revealed the mystery behind their father's death: Edward was an Assassin and Birch had him killed for his secrets, thus leading to Jenny's kidnapping and enslavement. The siblings travelled to France and killed Birch. Jenny returned to the Kenway home in London, but despite Birch's betrayal, Haytham chose to return to the colonies and resume his duties as Grand Master. Haytham sought to control the American Revolution, but Connor thwarted all such efforts. He ultimately found out that Connor was his son, and tried to find a middle ground within the Assassin-Templar feud alongside his son, who wished the same, but both left on bad terms. Due to not being able to reconcile in a peaceful manner and the fact that Haytham was still too dangerous to be left alive, Connor faced off Haytham one last time during the Battle of Fort George, with Haytham ultimately dying in their final confrontation. He is an ancestor to Desmond Miles, through the paternal line. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-A physically, higher with his Hidden Blades, melee weapons and firearms Name: Haytham E. Kenway Origin: Assassin's Creed Gender: Male Age: 55 at the time of his death Classification: Human-Isu Hybrid, Templar, Grand Master of the American Rite of the Templar Order Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Enhanced Senses, Expert Acrobat, Extrasensory Perception, Clairvoyance, Information Analysis and Precognition (Eagle Vision grants him a "sixth sense" or intuition that allowed her to see a person's true intentions and revisit events that had already happened, can also detect for presence of poisons and can differentiate between friend to foe, look for weak spots, analyze extremely dangerous areas to figure out where and when to strike and much more. Eagle Vision users are even capable of fighting against characters who have high-level precognitive powers, like in the case when one makes use of the Apple's precognitive powers in battle, and can make accurate predictions of their own in the midst of combat or during investigations with proper concentration), Stealth Mastery, Master Fighter, Pressure Point Strikes, Weapon Mastery, Master planner, Master tactician and strategist, Master survivalist, Can control, manipulate the mind and create illusions (With the Apple of Eden), Technological Manipulation (As an Isu-Hybrid, Haytham is capable of interacting with and using First Civilization technology without suffering from any detrimental effects), Extreme Pain Tolerance, Indomitable Will, Resistance to Illusion Creation, Sleep Manipulation, Perception Manipulation, Status Effect Inducement, Madness Manipulation (Types 1, 2 and 3), Poison Manipulation (Has had a great deal of experience with the Colonial Assassin's poisons), Diseases (Also explored and investigated the chicken-pox-ridden areas of New York that had burned to the Great Fire in 1776), Telekinesis, Transmutation, Paralysis Inducement, Death Manipulation, Mind Control, Mind Manipulation (Possesses these resistances due to being an Isu-Hybrid), Extreme Heat (Can withstand being burned for extended periods of time) and Cold (Could easily swim in freezing waters without running the risk of hypothermia) Attack Potency: Small Building level physically (Considerably stronger than his son Connor, and can essentially do the same feats as him to a far greater degree. On par with Shay Cormac and has fought against his enemies many times. Easily overpowered and defeated Achilles Davenport in a swordfight), higher with her Hidden Blades, melee weapons and firearms Speed: At least Supersonic+ (Considerably swifter than his son, who can outrun oncoming mortar-fire. Was trained under and could somewhat keep up with his father Edward even as a young boy. Can easily dodge musket shots and flintlock pistol shots, which would be this fast at their lowest, at point-blank range. Capable of outrunning cannonfire, which was this fast during his time. Could somewhat keep up with Adéwalé) Lifting Strength: At least Class 5 (Easily overpowered his son during their confrontations and can perform the same feats as him. Easily wrestled with and defeated Achilles. Vastly superior to the combined might of Sir William Johnson, Thomas Hickey and Benjamin Church, who could flip a carriage in unison) Striking Strength: Small Building Class (Can casually snap grown mens' necks, crush spines and break metal padlocks with a single punch. Can easily one-shot bears with just his Hidden Blade and push back a charging elk. Can ram muskets into enemies so hard it effectively crushes them. Equal to Charles Lee, who can easily force open locked doors with a single kick and can do the same feats as him. Capable of easily demolishing tables and barrels just by hurling someone into them while holding back. Accidentally stabbed through a door while fighting against Reginald Birch. Can smash through gigantic wooden doors without any issue, which is superior to demolishing ordinary wooden doors. Can one-shot fully-grown men and send them flying several meters into the air with a single kick and take on entire garrisons of soldiers and slaughter them before they can even react. Easily defeated Achilles Davenport, the Mentor of the Colonial Brotherhood, in a swordfight. Comparable to Shay Cormac and has fought against his foes. Stronger than his son Connor, and even when both of them were wounded, Haytham still emerged the victor, with Connor being only able to kill him with his Hidden Blade) Durability: Small Building level (He can survive long falls from heights in excess of 25m and brush off massive explosions consisting of horse carriages filled with gunpowder crates that can create explosions powerful enough to blow up entire houses, as seen in his mission to kill Edward Braddock. Is more durable than Connor and can no-sell his strikes. Can survive being shot and stabbed multiple times and still elegantly slaughter hordes of guards and walk away with ease. Can survive being burned for extended periods of time. Brushed off being tackled through a gigantic door heavily-locked and reinforced with wooden planks by Connor, which destroyed the entire door and its lock completely. A wounded Connor could only harm him by ramming him into wooden furniture like tables and barrels despite being wounded himself. A mortar shot that left Connor critically wounded did nothing to him, despite Haytham getting stabbed in the hand by Connor not moments before) Stamina: Incredibly High (Has gone through multiple long battles as a young child, as seen when he fought during the Siege of Bergen Op Zoom. Can keep up against entire garrisons of soldiers with ease) Range: Standard melee range. Extended melee range with melee weapons. Several meters with firearms Standard Equipment: Dual Hidden Blades, sword, knife, flintlock pistol Intelligence: Genius. From an early age, Haytham was trained by his father in swordsmanship and combat, as well as being tutored in the use of a bow for a time. Upon joining the Templar Order after being mentored by Reginald Birch, Haytham's skills increased significantly and he became renown for his skill as an efficient killer. He was trained in the methods of stealth, swordsmanship, eavesdropping, pickpocketing and lockpicking. Additionally, he was a skilled strategist, able to quickly come up with infiltration techniques that would cripple the enemy. As well as that, he was a charismatic speaker and a master of both deception and stealth. Through his training, Haytham became a capable freerunner, able to stealthily climb the insides of an opera house and the buildings of colonial America with little effort. However, unlike his father and son, Haytham was unable to traverse natural obstacles such as tress or cliffs. In addition, he proved to be a capable swimmer. He eventually became a master swordsman, utilizing an elegant fencing style which differed from his son's feral combat techniques. Haytham is the perfect specimen of classical fencing using slashing and, mostly, thrusting. His quarts and sixtes, catching the opponent's blade, are text book perfect which translates extremely well into his preparation and anticipation. His confidence is displayed in the lack of grandeur in his every attack. His finishes could be as subtle as just an advance and extending the arm right into his opponent's face. He also uses the hidden blade the same way when utilized with his sword. His stance, though, is something that some might disagree on. While his shoulders are a lot more relaxed, it leaves him pretty open and is basically a feint in and of itself, begging for an attack for Haytham to promptly parry and then counter. Perfect footwork, anticipation, preparation and technique make Haytham one of the best pure swordsmen, as Juhani puts it. He was even able to defeat Achilles Davenport in a swordfight. Additionally, he was trained in the use of firearms including pistols and muskets. Haytham was efficient in combat as he could easily engage multiple opponents; he could also utilize the surrounding environment to his advantage given the opportunity. Following this, he was not afraid to use whatever was available to get the upper hand, such as strangling an executioner's assistant with his feet and throwing him into an enemy during the Siege of Bergen op Zoom. Weaknesses: Standard human weaknesses, but has survived situations which would kill most human beings. Has no regard for his own well-being and is incredibly stubborn, refusing to back down from a fight even when the odds are against him, and according to Juhani Otso Berg, his conflicting emotions for his son ultimately led to his demise. Also apparently unable to climb up trees, unlike his father, son and other comrades. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Ubisoft Category:Assassin's Creed Category:Templars Category:Antagonists Category:Playable Characters Category:Fathers Category:Sword Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Knife Users Category:Gun Users Category:Smoke Users Category:Bow Users Category:Axe Users Category:Mace Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Humans Category:Mind Users Category:Characters Category:Stealth Masters Category:Illusionists Category:Tier 9 Category:Weapon Masters Category:Dual Wielders Category:Technology Users Category:Book Characters Category:Tragic Characters Category:Parents Category:Assassins Category:Precognition Users Category:Information Users Category:Information Analysis Users Category:Clairvoyance Users Category:Pressure Point Users Category:Blade Users Category:Hybrids Category:Retrocognition Users Category:Firearm users Category:Preparation Users Category:Game Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Anti-villains